


Dirty Time

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alley Sex, It's just really weird, M/M, it's smut ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-23
Updated: 2010-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond is in an explosion and then he has sex with Malik in an alleyway because why not</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Time

**Author's Note:**

> Published September 23rd 2010

The explosion had knocked Desmond clear out the windows and into the alleyway below. He coughed and waved away the smoke, stumbling around as he blearily tried to figure out what the hell had just happened. He hit the brick wall and took several deep breaths, trying to calm himself down and think about this logically. Desmond looked down at himself as he felt some sort of searing pain along his arm and- _HOLY SHIT HIS HOODIE WAS ON FIRE_! Yelling and flailing and completely disoriented Desmond wrestled with his flaming hoodie, throwing it off and stomping it into the ground until the flames went out.  
  
Great, now he was disoriented and shirtless and kind of just wanted to curl up on the dirty ground and scream. Where were Shaun, Becca, and Lucy? Were they okay? Had the explosion only blown him out the window? Seemed fair, after all he had been the one sitting in the Animus when it had blown. He prayed to a God he didn't believe in that they were still up there and okay. Actually it was likely they were packing everything up as fast as they could to make a break for it before Abstergo showed up. It wasn't like that explosion hadn't been conspicuous. Which would explain why they weren't down here right now grabbing Desmond. First things first.  
  
"God what a fucking mess," he muttered, putting a scrapped up hand to his head and groaning.  
  
Then he heard a babble of Arabic behind him.  
  
At first Desmond thought it was in his head, maybe he'd hit it harder than he'd thought. Then it happened again and _a hand grabbed his shoulder_. Desmond yelled and whirled around, pushing back from whoever had grabbed him, bare back pressing against the cold brick wall behind him. When he saw who was before him, looking fucking pissed as hell, he knew he had to of cracked his head. That was _Malik_. Malik A-Sayf stood before him, his hand on his hip and a glare on his handsome middle eastern features.  
  
More yelling in Arabic but Desmond could only shake his head, without the translator he couldn't understand Malik at all. Which was weird because if this was some sort of coma hallucination, shouldn't Malik be speaking English?  
  
Malik yelled at him some more and Desmond did catch one word, Altair. _Is he asking ABOUT Altair, or does he think I'M Altair?_ pondered Desmond, still unsure if he was was lying in the street bleeding of a head wound or actually standing in an alleyway with a long dead assassin Rafiq. Both scenarios had their ups and downs.  
  
Desmond made a startled noise as the Arabic suddenly turned sensual and he was pressed against the brick wall by Malik's firm body, "Hey, wait, I'm not-" he started to say but Malik gave him a displeased grimace and shut him up with a forceful kiss. Well this was pretty much the weirdest hallucination ever. Desmond opened his mouth in surprise and found Malik was an opportunist because he used that opportunity to stick his tongue down Desmond's throat.  
  
Desmond's protests turned into a groan as Malik's hand slid down his chest to the front of his jeans and started to massage his penis with the palm of his hand. Desmond's body responded eagerly even if his mind was still catching up to all this madness. Malik pulled away for a breath and started to kiss along Desmond's jaw and neck, making him writhe against the wall, feet spreading on the dirty alley ground so Malik's hand could cup him more firmly.  
  
"Altair..." whispered Malik in his ear, running his tongue along the shell of Desmond's ear.  
  
"I-I'm not Altair," panted Desmond, hips rocking against Malik's hand, "I-I'm Des- AH!"  
  
Malik made a displeased face and squeezed Desmond's erection especially hard through his jeans. He spat out some Arabic which Desmond still couldn't understand and then attacked his neck with teeth and tongue. Desmond writhed against the wall behind him, finding the harsh scratching of the bricks on his back oddly erotic. He wondered just what the hell Malik was seeing, did he see them in the Bureau? Did he think he was about to make love to Altair in his office at Masyaf? Pressing him up against the stones and ravishing him amongst ancient books and scrolls?  
  
Did that mean Desmond and Malik were simultaneously in two times at once and just anchored in their specific time? All the thinking about this was making his head hurt. Honestly he was probably just drooling on the concrete right now.  
  
If this was the last thing he was going to see before his brain stopped working he was going to make the best of it. Desmond tilted Malik's head up and pulled him into a kiss with one hand while the other moved between their bodies to undo the button on his jeans and pull down the zipper. He couldn't hold back the groan of relief as his erection was freed from it's confines. Malik pulled back from their kiss to look down at him. He looked back up at Desmond with a wicked smirk on his face before sliding down his body to kneel at his feet.  
  
"Oh fuck," said Desmond, looking down at the dark skinned man as he took Desmond's hard cock in his hand and started to stroke it as his mouth placed warm wet kisses along the sides, "Oh god Malik...ah..." Desmond brought one hand down to pet through Malik's short black hair as he licked and suckled his erection. Malik made a pleased purring noise, glancing up coyly at Desmond before sucking him into his mouth and humming, "Malik! Ah fuck!"  
  
Desmond pressed back against the brick wall as Malik gave him one of the best blow jobs of his life, moaning without shame. His hand clenched lightly in Malik's short black hair following every bob of his head and pressing a little when Desmond wanted him to take in more. This was just bizarre. In one ear the wet sounds of a mouth over his arousal, licking and sucking...his own moans and pants of pleasure. In the other ear the sounds of the busy street just outside this ally. Cars honking, the indistinguishable murmur of hundreds of people talking at once. Desmond couldn't believe he was getting oral sex in the middle of public alleyway. Anyone could walk down here and see them, the thought just made him groan. Dammit this wasn't supposed to be so fucking arousing.  
  
Desmond let out a breath and looked down as Malik pulled away from his cock with a small pop, he babbled out something and stuck three fingers into his mouth, looking up at Desmond with...was that love in his eyes? Fuck this was so fucking messed up. He thought he was Altair and Desmond was doing nothing to stop him. He was too far gone to ask Malik to stop now, he wanted to come in his mouth.  
  
Malik clearly had other ideas as he pushed Desmond's pants down to his ankles and then picked up one of his legs to free it fully. Then he brought his saliva slickened fingers up and pushed one right into Desmond's ass, "Oh fuck Malik! Stop, no, we shouldn't-!"  
  
Malik glared at him and crooked his finger to rub it right against Desmond's prostate. That shut him up. Desmond sagged back against the wall as Malik went back to pleasuring him with his mouth, only this time he was also stretching him out, pushing in a second finger and scissoring them in a way that made Desmond squirm. Whenever he opened his mouth to say something more than, "Fuck," or, "More," or pretty much anything that wasn't a one syllable cry of pleasure Malik would get a displeased look on his face and crook his fingers to shut Desmond up with a rub to his prostate. Desmond desperately wished he could understand Malik when he spoke because he was so fucking horny and confused about what the other man was seeing right now.  
  
Desmond spread his legs a bit further as Malik pushed in a third finger, now that he'd adjusted those fingers felt amazing, he didn't want them to leave. The dark skinned man gave him one last hard suck before pulling his mouth away followed by his fingers. Desmond let out a whorish moan of disappointment.  
  
Malik stood up and laughed in his face before leaning forward to kiss him. Desmond opened his mouth immediately to the kiss, letting Malik push his tongue inside and dominate his mouth. He could hear the rustling of clothes as Malik freed himself from his pants, Desmond broke away from the kiss to get a look at Malik's cock and whimpered. He wasn't huge or anything but his girth was cause for hitched breathing at the thought of that pounding into him.   
  
Malik spat into his palm repeatedly, spreading it over his erection until his length was dripping with his saliva, he lifted up one of Desmond's legs and hooked it around his waist to allow him to press up close and push the head of his prick against Desmond's stretched hole. His hand held on tight to Desmond's thigh, keeping his leg up high enough while also giving him more leverage as he slowly pushed in.  
  
"Ahhgg..." Desmond grit his teeth and let his head fall back against the brick, no amount of stretching would make this not hurt...  
  
Malik paused as he obviously read the pain on Desmond's features. He shifted closer so he could press soft butterfly kisses along his neck and jaw, whispering out something that sounded soothing in Arabic. Even though he didn't know what was being said Desmond relaxed under Malik's soft kisses and whispered words, allowing the other man to slide into him further with less resistance.  
  
When he was balls deep inside Desmond, Malik paused allowing him to adjust to the burning stretch of being so filled. Desmond panted lightly, watching Malik's handsome face through lidded eyes. He understood his ancestor's love for the man more than ever now. There was something powerful about him that made Desmond want to bend over before him and offer himself up. And there was something gentle about him that had Desmond wishing this wasn't some kind of coma and that they were in an actual bed instead of an alley so they could whisper sweet nothings in the afterglow.  
  
All his strange thoughts were swept away as Malik started to pull out slowly until just his swollen head was inside him before thrusting back in, "Oh god..." gasped Desmond, it hurt but...it didn't hurt enough to hide the pleasure it brought with it.  
  
Malik was watching his face carefully, clearly trying to judge if he could keep moving or not. Desmond grinned at him and pulled him into a deep kiss. That was all Malik needed. While their lips clashed together in a mess of teeth and tongue the older man's hips started up a quick heavy pace, thrusts pushing Desmond insistently against the wall behind him and making him groan into Malik's warm wet mouth. He thought he could still taste himself on the other man's tongue.   
  
Desmond had to break away from the kiss so he could breathe, taking in deep gasping breaths as Malik fucked him into the wall with quick hard snaps of his hips. The other man was panting as well, adjusting his grip on Desmond's thigh to pull his leg up even higher, allowing him to angle his thrusts just right to slam against Desmond's prostate with every roll of his hips.   
  
"Oh god! Malik! Ah! Ah! Yeah...harder! Faster!" Desmond wanted to rock back against the cock pounding into him but just the thought of moving had his one leg shaking.   
  
Malik obviously couldn't understand him as he just gave Desmond one of his annoyed looks as if to ask, _Altair, why are you speaking that language_? However he seemed to get the idea anyway because his pace picked up accordingly and Desmond's yells got even more frantic. He brought his hands up to fist in Malik's robes, trying to anchor himself to the other man.  
  
His aching cock was pressed between their bodies, bouncing against his stomach and smearing precum over his abs in a sticky mess. God at this rate he was going to come without even touching himself. Between Malik's fantastic blow job and now his hard fuck Desmond was going crazy. He was slowly but surely approaching his peak and nothing was going to stop him now. People could be standing in the mouth of the alley and staring at them and he'd just ignore them, if he didn't come he was going to cry.  
  
Malik felt so good pistoning in and out of him, the delicious slide of flesh against flesh, the puffing of his breath against Desmond's neck, his cries of pleasure. Desmond squeezed around him and reveled in the drawn out moan that snaked from Malik's mouth, "Malik I'm going to come..I..." Desmond was just talking to talk, he knew Malik couldn't understand a word he was saying but it didn't seem to matter as the glint in the other man's eye seemed to say he got the gist of it anyway.  
  
Desmond let out a disappoint cry as Malik pulled all the way out of him, a sound that turned then into surprise as he was turned around, a hand pressing him down a little to bend before Malik with his hands pressed against the brick wall to support himself, and then pleasure as Malik slammed right back into him. Desmond's arms shook as they worked against Malik's powerful thrusts to keep his face from kissing the wall.  
  
With this new position Malik was free to reach down and grab Desmond's neglected cock and stroke it in time with his rhythmic thrusting. Malik's warm talented hand was all it took to send Desmond crashing through his orgasm, hot come splattering out to splash against the brick and Malik's still pumping hand, "Malik! Oh fuck!" Desmond's back arched with his peak, whole body clenching around Malik's hard length.  
  
"Ahh!" Malik yelled behind him, hips losing their fast pace and just jerking into Desmond with abandon as the other man neared his own orgasm. Before Desmond's arms completely lost the battle and sent him face planting against the wall all of Malik's movement stopped and he pressed into Desmond as far as he could before coming with long drawn out groan. Desmond panted as he felt the semen coat his inner walls, damn that felt weird.  
  
Malik pulled out after every last drop of come had dripped out into Desmond's filled hole, he rubbed Desmond's back soothingly as he moved away, saying something in Arabic. Desmond breathlessly turned around to lean his back against the wall, watching Malik adjust his clothes. He reached back and touched his stretched hole, feeling the come dripping out and down his thighs. It all felt so real...he was having doubts about this being a coma or hallucination. Desmond reached down and pulled his pants back up, tucking his sensitive organ down before zipping up the jeans.  
  
When he looked up Malik was holding out his dirty hoodie for him, "Thanks..." said Desmond slowly, wondering what was going to happen now. He took the hoodie from Malik's grasp and put it on, rubbing the burnt sleeve.  
  
"You are welcome, Desmond," smiled Malik, his accent so thick his English was only barely understandable.  
  
"Wait, what-!"  
  
However some black foul smelling smoke obscured his view and when it cleared Malik was no where to be found.  
  
"Malik? Malik!"   
  
When Shaun, Lucy, and Becca found him he was still running through the smoke calling out for Malik, the side of his head drenched in blood from a gash in his temple. They assumed he'd hit his head and bundled him into the van before driving away. Sitting in the back of the van with Shaun tending his head wound Desmond could almost convince himself it had all been a dream.  
  
Except for the come still dripping from his hole.


End file.
